


A Mother Bear

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Blushing, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Shirtless Captain Hook, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook finds himself caught between a mother bear and her cubs after he finds Peter with the Darling siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother Bear

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

*I am going to find Peter Pan and end his life* Captain Hook thought. Frowning, he wandered for what seemed like hours. *I’ll eventually find Peter Pan’s hideout.* Captain Hook ceased walking after a rooster crowed near his ear. His eyes became wide as he winced. He collapsed before his hat fell off.

Captain Hook glanced at Peter and the Darling siblings. Trembling with rage, he focused on them. He stood at a snail’s pace. He heard Peter while the latter crowed again. ‘’Prepare to perish, Peter Pan!’’ Captain Hook said. He blinked the minute Wendy gasped. Captain Hook tilted his head to one side due to confusion.

Michael’s eyes widened before he flew into Wendy’s arms. John shook his head in disbelief. Peter and the Darlings flew from Captain Hook.

*Hm?* Captain Hook turned his head before he viewed a snarling bear. His eyes became wide another time. He stepped back as the bear approached him. ‘’Let me guess. Noisy Peter Pan disrupted your slumber,’’ he muttered during a sudden frown.

Captain Hook gasped after two bear cubs appeared from behind their mother. ‘’You’re protecting your cubs?’’ He focused on the mother and her babies. She reminded him of his own mother. The way she always embraced him. Protected him.

Two tears ran down Captain Hook’s face as his lower lip trembled. 

The bear snarled again and raised her paw. She brought her paw down before her claws ripped Captain Hook’s shirt apart so that his chest was revealed. Captain Hook looked down with wide eyes. He began to blush. 

Captain Hook scowled at the bear. ‘’You are not polite for tearing a man’s shirt!’’ he said. His eyes became wide again while the bear continued to snarl. He frowned another time. *A deceased man will never defeat his enemy* Captain Hook thought. He abandoned his hat and ran.

Captain Hook returned to his ship before he stepped into a chamber. Glowering, he removed his glove, coat, cape, shirt, etc. He disregarded clothes on the floor and glanced at his chest. Captain Hook smiled. There weren’t any scratches on his chest. He walked to his closet and opened it. After obtaining a new shirt and wearing it, he entered his cabin. 

Captain Hook approached curtains and opened them. He smiled at his mother’s portrait. Tears began to form in his eyes. ‘’You always protected me.’’

The End


End file.
